DEMIRECTION
by Oatmeal n Nuts
Summary: Artemis think Apollo is too selfish. She thinks all the labors was done by his children. When Apollo decides that he would prove to Artemis that he is the opposite. HE IS GENEROUS. So he decided to 'help' some certain demigods.


Prologue:

Apollo P.O.V

I seriously think helping all these mortals and demigods are useless…. I mean, one die like EVERY MINUTE each day! What's the point of doing a "favor" for them? It is not like they can give me anything useful, I am a GOD for my sake. They can't give me the newest version of computers or TV. Well, they could, but it wouldn't matter anyway, I ALREADY have the newest versions of computers _and_ TV. Both high at qualities. Helping! HA! I've already done enough helping! I guide my kids as they fought the Giant War! Without me, the worlds would be useless from medication invented by my children!

Arty, thought I was too… selfish. I am NOT selfish! I am the opposite! I am generous! Have you not seen the pop stars out there, (mostly of them are my children…) sing there hearts out with WONDERFUL songs? I am the father of Taylor Swift! The famous songwriter that writes depressing but lovable songs! Without my kids on this planet there would be no thing such as MUSIC! And don't let me get started on my haikus! I trained the famous Basho from Japan! Even though his poems aren't as good as mine, plenty of people still enjoyed his poem.

Arty, NEVER appreciate ANYTHING I do. Humph. All her 'kids' or followers just ran around the world tracking down _some_ of the monsters and shoot arrows. The keyword there is _some_, they didn't kill all of them! I am the god of the SUN. Without the sun there won't be sunshine. Without sunshine there would be no photosynthesis, and no plants! Without plants there would be no animals! And without the animals there would be NO HUMANS! All she does is raise the moon. And what does the moon do? Nothing! Well, Poseidon says it raises waves… But that is NOT important!

Anyway, I was riding on my sun chariot as I watched for someone to help. There's got to be SOMEONE that is hurt right now! I took a turn and sighed. Isn't there some killer loose in New York right now? Can't he kill people QUICKER?! I don't understand why they don't kill in the daylight. In MY daylight, but they chose to kill in the NIGHT, where Arty takes over. Pfftt. Who kills in the DARK now? The newest catch is to kill in the daylight! I have to tell that to Aphrodite, she would spread that like gossip. A lot of people would start killing I hope in a few hours. But I CAN'T wait for a few hours! I have to prove to Arty that I am a kind and generous person RIGHT NOW.

I should be at the beach hanging out with beach babes but instead, I was stuck finding someone to help. Curse Artemis and her ability to make people do something just by using her look! Why don't I get the ability? At least I have the good looks. Now, THAT is the most important thing isn't it?

I took another turn. Then a brilliant idea struck me. If I can't _find_ a problem I'll _make_ one! I glanced around, for a victim. AHA! There! That old lady is just about the cross the street. I can heal her if she gets in a accident or something. Wow, she is sooo wrinkly, and…. _old_! I bet she feels very miserable in her life… That is great! If I didn't save her on time, she won't feel that sad, would she? She is sooo old, old enough to die. And another great thing is that I won't feel guilty! If it was a pretty teenager, now THAT, I would totally feel guilty….. Anyway, off topic.

I spot a delivery truck that is about the stop at the red light. I smiled, perfect! I willed the sunlight to shine right in his eye. And sure enough, the driver went screaming and the old lady is about the crash right in to it!

_Wait for it…. Wait for it…._

Suddenly, a boy with messy black hair swooped over and pushed the old lady out of the way! Stupid mortal! Don't he know that I _want_ that truck to hit the lady? He shall surely die! I drove my chariot over to that idiotic mortal. That is when I noticed, it was not just _any_ mortal, this boy was the one and only Percy Jackson! Oh, WHY DO HE HAVE TO BE SO HEROIC?! He was checking if the old lady was okay or not. Hades! What would matter? The lady would probably have a heart attack and die anyways. Sadly, she didn't. She thanked Percy and pat him on the head (even though he is much taller than her), and then continue walking slowly to where ever she should be doing like nothing ever happened.

"Be Careful!" Percy yelled at the old lady. Ugh. I can't just let him ruin my chance to show generosity! I was suppose to heal the old lady after she was run over by the truck! When I was about to land my chariot and give him a tell-off, he walked over to check on the driver. Oops! I forgot the driver! I watched as the boy dragged the man's limp body out of the truck (which bumped into the pole…). I should have been the one saving him out of his misery! Yet, I lose another chance of healing and showing my generosity.

He placed the man on the ground, found the nearest telephone house and made a call. Probably, calling the hospital.

"No need for the hospital! For the great and handsome Apollo is here!" I yelled at the boy. He looked up and stared as I landed my chariot. That's right! Look up the God of the Sun!

Now, I would rather have him bow down to me and stumble under my gaze, but instead the first sentence he said to me was:

"Heal this man! Quick! I think he is dying!" I rolled my eyes. Have this boy have no respect? Nonetheless, I healed the driver. When the man was about to wake up, the boy dragged the man to a near bye bench, draped him over it and ran off.

"What? No greetings? Thanks? I just saved that man's life!" I yelled after him and jogged to keep up.

"Oh, hey Apollo." He said and kept running. I stopped, this kid is making me mad! Not only he ruined my chance of being generous, he didn't even thank me when I saved the man's life!

"Perseus Jackson! I am god! You show NO RESPECT TO ME!" I screamed at him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry! I have to go now! School starts in ten minutes! I wasted twenty minutes saving both the car crash people! I can't be late anymore! This is the third time this week!" He said without turning around. Then he started running again, in the direction of his school. I huffed, what is more important than speaking to god? I walked back toward my chariot.

On the ride back to Olympus, I _still_ need to 'help' someone. Then I got another one of my brilliant ideas. I am the god of music after all! I can be generous enough to give some of my music talents to mortals! And I know the perfect choice of people…


End file.
